A Lifetime with you
by Dark-Kalli
Summary: A tale of love based in the Silver Milleninum. A HarukaUsagi fanfic. Please note that it does have Haruka as a guy. Please read my bio for fanfic details. Discontinued Until Further Notice
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Lifetime with you – The Story of Unlikely Lovers   
  
Prologue   
  
Loud talking to the point of shouting could be heard by anyone passing the entrance to the conference room.   
  
"You cannot!" The voice of the Queen Lilana of Jupiter thundered through the room. "To even think of such a thing is a disgrace to the Kingdom!"   
  
"Why, may I ask?" Queen Selenity said coolly. She refrained from raising her voice like the temperamental Queen Lilana did.   
  
"We know nothing of those pathetic creatures on that worthless planet. They are treacherous and deceitful. What reason would we even want an alliance with them? Besides we are very powerful."   
  
"We maybe, for the present, but what of the future? Our enemies can use the earth against us. If they manage make an alliance with earth we would be in serious trouble. The earth resides close to moon, giving the enemy an advantage. We need to protect ourselves and strengthen any weakness. We must not give the enemy any advantage as they will surely exploit it." Queen Selenity explained while the Queen Lilana grumbled.   
  
"If only King and Queen of Uranus were here they would agree with me," she said.   
  
"You know why they aren't here," Queen Selenity said calmly.   
  
"Because they have sense. They know that this proposal is wrong and should be thrown out the window. If we need anyone's help it is the help from the planet Uranus." Queen Arcadia of Mercury said. "Our relationship with them is becoming strained."   
  
"I know Arcadia but we need an alliance with the earth people as well." Queen Selenity said rubbing her temples. All the arguing was giving her a headache.   
  
"True Selenity, but the Uranians have always been our allies. They are a strong planet, besides the planet Jupiter. The earth doesn't even come close to matching their strength. Lilana is right. Forget about the earth and try to patch things up with Uranus. We need them," Queen Sandya of Mars added.   
  
With a deep sigh, Queen Selenity got up. "I will consider the things spoken in this room." She got up and left the room with the others following.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Queen Selenity and the other Queens of the inner systems waited on the landing areas, awaiting the arrival of the Royals of the Outer system. Queen Selenity had finally gotten over her pride and disagreement with them to ask them to assemble for the important meeting.   
  
Queen Selenity and Queen Mai were two of the closest friends. They had grown up together and remained close up until 3 months ago. Mai hated humans with a passion. She always said that they would be the Kingdom's undoing, but Serenity thought otherwise. She had no problem with the humans and had even made friends with the Earth's Monarchy, Queen Gaia and King Etsu.   
  
When Selenity had told Mai of her plans to form an alliance with them, Mai had fought her fiercely on it. They argued and ended up not speaking to each other. But at this time, Selenity was beginning to regret all of it, and so was Mai. Alliances were needed and besides, good friends were hard to find those days.   
  
Right on schedule, their ship landed. After it was secure, it opened and its occupants exited. While Mai and Selenity hadn't seen each other in person for years, they had talked often over the phone. All of the queens of the outer solar system were finally assembled together.   
  
"It seems to me that only the queens came to this meeting," Setsuna said.   
  
"Yep," Queen Sumi of Saturn said. She was pregnant with her first child.   
  
"My husband said that someone needed to stay at home and take care of things."   
  
"Mine too. How odd," Queen Miyoko of Venus said.   
  
"I think it's safe to assume that all of us, save Selenity were sent here by our husbands," Queen Kaiya of Neptune said. Selenity and Mai were looking at each other. The other queens were a bit tense because they knew how those two had argued and didn't want to see it for themselves. But a break came when Mai noticed a tiny movement behind Selenity. She looked down and saw a small flash of white, not that that was unusual, but then again, when did Selenity add an extension to her skirt.   
  
Selenity looked down to see what exactly Mai was looking at and saw her daughter. She had specifically told this little one to stay inside, while she attended to matters,but she had wanted to be with her mother so badly that she had snuck out of her room and to there. Laughing, Selenity brought her to the front.   
  
"Oh my, is this little Serenity? My has she grown!" Mai said bending down to see her. Selenity watched as Mai picked her up.   
  
"They do grow fast," Selenity commented.   
  
"Of course they do. I should know. My little Haruka is six already! It seems like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms," She said.   
  
"Oh she is so cute!" Sumi said picking Serenity up.   
  
"She'll be just as beautiful as her mom," Kaiya said.   
  
"No, even more beautiful. Selenity looks so old!" Miyoko said.   
  
"I beg to differ. I look exceptional for my age. I've had at least 3 marriage proposals in the past month," Selenity said playfully.   
  
"Yeah and they all wanted you for your power, not your looks," Lilana said.   
  
"Humph," Selenity said.   
  
"Aw, she's sulking girls," Mai said. "Don't worry Selenity, maybe you will marry again before you shrivel up like an old prune," Mai said giggling.   
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
And so Selenity and Mai patched things up between them. As an extra show of good will, Selenity promised her daughter to Mai's son. They even made it official by signing the marriage papers, which would only need the ceremony to make it official and that would be when Serenity turned 17.   
  
They also formed the alliance with Earth, much to Lilana and Mai's dismay. But the two kept quiet. And so began the brief relationship between the Earth and the Moon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Lifetime with you – The Story of Unlikely Lovers   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Two years later:   
  
On the Planet Uranus   
  
Mai and Selenity had decided that it would be an excellent idea to have the children spend some time together, to allow them to get to know each other. The first visit didn't go so well since Haruka was in his 'I hate girls' phase and Serenity enjoyed following him around. She seemed fascinated with him and enjoyed asking him all sorts of questions. This was the first boy she had seen around her age and she wanted to know everything he did. By the end of his stay, he was only too glad to go home. He called her 'clingy' and she called him mean. The two queens decided that they would wait until the two matured a little more.   
  
It is customary on the Moon in the Silver Millennium that the children of the royal families are to begin their training to take over their parents' position at the age of six, and Serenity and Haruka were no different.   
  
Haruka had really matured during those past two years. He spent most of his time with his father and instructors, learning the ancient language of his people and of his sovereign. He was also learning different fighting techniques and other useful things which would help him when he comes into power.   
  
One day during his classes, his mother calls for him.   
  
"Yes mother?" he said upon entry.   
  
"Haruka, do you remember little Princess Serenity?" she asked.   
  
"Of course I do. Small, blonde hair, big blue eyes, followed me around like a puppy, clingy little thing yep."   
  
Queen Mai shook her head in amusement. "That is not very nice Haruka. She simply wanted a friend her around her own age. She has no one else to play with except for her mother and her guards. She was just lonely."   
  
"I never thought of it that way. So all she wanted was someone to play with," Haruka said. Mai nodded. "Ok I'll be nice to her. I mean even I have Michiru to be with and she doesn't have anyone."   
  
"That is very sweet of you to say. This brings me to my point. We are going to the moon in three weeks. Michiru will be accompanying us along with her mother."   
  
"Why? This will interrupt my training you know."   
  
"Yes I do, but it is important if you two are ever going to get married, for you to like each other, and maybe grow to love each other."   
  
"I'm marrying her?! But she is sooo small and she is much younger than me and she's a baby! We have absolutely nothing in common! I am 7 years old!" Haruka protested.   
  
"She's not a baby, and you two aren't officially married as of yet and won't be for another 10 (I figured that Haruka was one year older in the Manga so why not now you can change it if you want. ) years. And she will grow up Haruka." Mai said sternly. "Besides, you have nothing to say on the matter. You know that you are obligated to do as you are told, and this matter isn't up for discussion."   
  
"Yes mother."   
  
"Good. Now go back to your lessons." She said dismissing him. Haruka bowed and left the room, sticking his tongue out at the door when he left.   
  
Mai rubbed her forehead. She honestly hoped that they got along better with this visit. Hopefully two years was enough time for the two of them to mature.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
On the Moon:   
  
"NO!" cried a six year old Princess Serenity.   
  
"Yes," her mother said sternly.   
  
"But why mother? He's so horrid to me!"   
  
"Because you two must learn to get along in order for you two to get married," Queen Selenity said patiently.   
  
"What's married?" Little naive Serenity asked curiously.   
  
"Married is when two people who love each other decide to live together and start a family,"   
  
"Oh," she said, her small little mouth making a cute little 'o'. "But I can't marry Haruka. I don't love him at all!. He's so annoying!" She said with a pout.   
  
Queen Selenity looked into that innocent little face with wonder. She was always amazed at how pure and innocent her daughter was.   
  
"This is why you two are going to spend the next few weeks together. To get to know each other better."   
  
"But mommy!"   
  
"No buts. And that's final young lady,"   
  
"Yes mother," she said with a little curtsey.   
  
"Good, now go and look for Setsuna. (Uh isn't that a little weird they weren't suppose to know that Pluto existed! Well this is your fic so I'll leave it be.) You're lessons should be beginning soon."   
  
"Yep! Bye bye!" she said rushing out of the room.   
  
"That went better than expected," Queen Selenity said to herself as she continued her work.   
  
*******************   
  
During the next three weeks, both children prepared for what the called, 'the fortnight of impending doom/terror'. Haruka's lessons were longer due to his absence from them and so was Serenity's. But Serenity almost totally devoted herself to her lessons while Haruka tried to forget them as soon as he left the room.   
  
Serenity's motive for doing so, was that she wanted to be able to escape when Haruka was in anyway mean to her. While she was still cute, she still had a lot of her baby fat with her, although she was losing it slowly. Haruka on the other hand was just beginning to grow tall. He was becoming thinner and starting to develop something which resembled muscles. ( Author's note: -_-; … … … … )   
  
When the day came for Haruka to arrive with his entourage, Serenity was fidgety. As the time grew near, the dress her mother made her wear had suddenly become unbearably itchy and her feet hurt. She dared not complain, in fear of reproach from her mother so she just stood there and… … well … … fidgeted.   
  
Queen Selenity knew what her daughter was up to and she wasn't having it. She ignored the small movements, trying not to give her daughter any ammunition. She couldn't understand it at all. Serenity was such a good little girl… … … when it suited her.   
  
*****   
  
Serenity watched the ship land with dread. In just a few moments, her tormentor would be on solid ground, ready to go at it.   
  
As the ship opened, she had to force herself to stay put and not bolt. She looked at the royal family with fear, which quickly changed to curiosity. Because next to Haruka was the prettiest little girl she had ever seen. She looked around Haruka's age and seemed kind. She hoped that he wanted to marry the girl instead of her   
  
*****   
  
Michiru looked around at the impressive site which immediately caught her attention. The Imperial Palace was even larger and more magnificent than she had imagined and seen in pictures. What had her in awe was seeing Queen Selenity. She was even more beautiful in person than in the paintings. She once heard her father call her the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom.   
  
Standing next to her was a very small child. She didn't look to be more than four years old and she had on the cutest little white dress and matching white-lace gloves with white hat and light pink ribbons holding two pigtails up.   
  
*****   
  
Queen Selenity advanced towards them with her daughter in tow. "High ladies Mai and Kaiya," she said politely, kissing them each briefly on the cheek.   
  
"Oh Selenity, looking as good as ever," Kaiya said.   
  
"Yes, I must admit that you've held up well these past years. So tell me, what spells do you use to keep everything in place and looking so young!" Mai said teasingly.   
  
"Oh just the same ones you gave me when we were teenagers. I had no use for them back then, which make me wonder about you," Selenity said smiling.   
  
"Now stop you two," King Hisa said.   
  
"Yes. The two of you arguing caused me enough stress with Mai already," King Haru said.   
  
"Oh we're not arguing. It's just some good natured teasing," Selenity said.   
  
"Now were have I heard that one before?" Hisa asked. Kaiya hit him in the arm.   
  
"Ah is that little Serenity? I haven't seen her since she was a baby," Haru said going to her and picking her up. Serenity knew she would like him. He had short, light brown hair and a beard and whiskers. His emerald green eyes spoke of kindness and strength.   
  
"She's certainly grown. So how old are you now? Three? Four?" Hisa asked.   
  
"I'm six," She said.   
  
"But she's still so small, Selenity," Mai said.   
  
"I know. She's just a little slow in the growth department. She'll be fine," Selenity assured them. "Oh look at Haruka. You've gotten so tall and handsome. And this lovely little lady must be Michiru."   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty," Michiru said giving a small curtsey. Selenity nodded.   
  
"Let's go into the palace shall we?" Selenity suggested. They all went inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Lifetime with you – The Story of Unlikely Lovers   
  
Chapter 2   
  
After their things had been taken care of, Selenity allowed Serenity to change out of her dress and left her, Haruka and Michiru went in to the courtyard to do whatever they liked. Serenity was not a very happy little girl. She wanted to go and be in the gardens by herself and play with the little rabbits she had found there. But her mother's words were the law as far as she was concerned so she had to be there.   
  
Haruka noticed a change in Serenity's attitude. If anything, she seemed a bit cool towards him, unlike before. He knew that this was his fault and decided to be nicer to her.   
  
"So little princess, what would you like to do?" Haruka asked bending down to her height.   
  
Serenity looked at him sharply glaring at him . She didn't like the way he spoke to her at all. It made her more aware for her small stature for her age, and brought up the bad time that they had the last time. Before Haruka knew it, Serenity was running away as fast as her little legs could take her.   
  
Haruka just blinked and looked at her. Then he felt Michiru hit him.   
  
"What did I do?"   
  
"You made her feel small," Michiru said chidingly.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Bending down to her height, calling her little and using a babying voice? Now go and get her. I don't think your mother or Queen Selenity would appreciate it if we go back without her."   
  
"OK, ok. Darn you girls are so sensitive," Haruka grumbled as he ran after her.   
  
'She's a fast little thing,' he thought as she was almost to the end of the courtyard. Haruka caught her just before she entered the gardens.   
  
"Hey wait,"   
  
Serenity turned around abruptly as Haruka caught her hand. She tried to pull it free from his grasp for a while but gave up.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked slightly out of breath.   
  
"Go on and say it!"   
  
Haruka was confused. "Say what?"   
  
"That you don't want to be around me at all. That you think I'm a baby and that the only reason that you're being nice is because your mom made you. Well you don't have to be nice to me. I'll be going along now," she said turning to go.   
  
"Wait. Look I'm very sorry for the way I treated you before. I honestly want to make it up to you. Just give me a chance, please?" Haruka said extending his hand.   
  
Usagi studied Haruka for a long while. "Ok," she said taking it.   
  
"Now why don't you meet Michiru formally?" He said bringing her back to where Michiru was.   
  
Usagi had her head down. She was a bit embarrassed that she had acted in such a way.   
  
"Welcome back Princess," Michiru said kindly.   
  
"I'm very sorry for my behavior," Serenity said with embarrassment.   
  
"It's all right. So where are we going?" Michiru asked.   
  
Serenity wasted no time thinking about it. She knew exactly what she wanted to show them. "Follow me," she said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Where are we?" Michiru asked as the entered a small clearing.   
  
"This is my favorite part of the gardens," Serenity said as went to a dark area in the bushes. She pulled out a blanket and spread it as best as she could. She sat down on it and gestured towards it. "Sit down," she offered.   
  
They sat down and then Selenity produced a medium sized bag out of thin air.   
  
Michiru noticed the bag. "What's that for?"   
  
"You'll see soon enough," Serenity said. And surly they did. Before long, they had their first visitor, a beautiful gray rabbit with black tipped ears. Soon other rabbits with all shades and mixtures of black, brown, white and gray came out of the bushes.   
  
"Oh, how beautiful!" Michiru exclaimed, looking at all the rabbits.   
  
"How did you discover this place, Serenity?" Haruka asked.   
  
Serenity turned red. "I was trying to hide form my instructors," She mumbled.   
  
"Don't worry, I know the feeling," he responded picking up a rabbit. He noticed a rabbit nibbling on the bag she had brought. "Your rabbit is eating your bag," he pointed out.   
  
"Oh! I almost forgot about these!" she exclaimed. She opened the bag and pulled out an apple slice. She fed it to the hungry rabbit on her lap and then gave the bag to Haruka. "Here. They love these," she said.   
  
Haruka took the bag and saw that it contained not only apple slices, but carrot sticks, spinach, lettuce and cabbage leaves.   
  
"Where did you get all of these?" Michiru said looking in the bag.   
  
"I convinced the cook, Morris, to give them to me. He said that rabbits loved these and he's right," Serenity said with a giggle as a rabbit jumped up and took an offered carrot stick from her fingers.   
  
"Do they have names?" Michiru asked.   
  
"No. I guess I should give them names, shouldn't I?"   
  
"It's not necessary, but it is a good idea," Haruka said.   
  
"Will you guys help me?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Sure," Michiru said with a smile.   
  
And for the rest of the afternoon, they named and fed the rabbits. Michiru came up with the idea of giving each a different colored ribbon to tell them apart.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Dinner was calmer than expected. This time there were no insults or crying or food throwing involved like the last time. Everything went smoothly.   
  
When Queen Selenity went in to put Serenity to bed, she found her still in her dinner clothes, sitting on her bed looking out of the window.   
  
"Serenity, why haven't you changed yet?"   
  
"I was going to, but I was just looking out of the window and I kind of, forgot," She said meekly.   
  
Selenity laughed. "Always in a daydream," she said ruffling Serenity's hair a bit.   
  
"Not always," Serenity said, defending herself.   
  
"Ok then, mostly. Come on, let's change you," She said picking her up.   
  
"Can I have the light blue nightgown?" Serenity asked as her mother led her to the closet.   
  
"Why that one? I thought that you loved the pink one?"   
  
"Well I like the blue one now. It reminds me of the sky," Serenity said sleepily.   
  
Selenity looked down at her daughter. "Anything for you sweetie," she said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That night, after everyone had gone to bed, they were all awoken by a piercing scream, which shattered the silence of the night. Queen Selenity bolted up out of her bed. "Serenity," she whispered rushing to put on her robe. She quickly went to her daughter's bedroom.   
  
The scream also woke up the rest of the sleepers in the East Wing of the palace. They came out into the hallway just in time to see Selenity go into Serenity's room.   
  
"Mother what's happening?" Haruka asked Queen Mai.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," She said walking down the hall. The other's followed. "You and Michiru go back to your rooms and go to sleep."   
  
"Yes mother," Haruka said closing his door. Michiru did the same.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Queen Selenity was holding a crying Serenity when they came in.   
  
"What's wrong Selenity?" Kaiya asked.   
  
"I don't know. She won't stop crying," Selenity answered, slowly rocking the little princess in an effort to calm her down.   
  
By now the princess was in her own little world, reliving her nightmare. She tried to close her eyes to make the images go away but they got worse.   
  
"What's wrong Serenity, talk to me," her mother urged her when she had finally calmed down.   
  
"I-I had a bad dream," she said as best as she could.   
  
"About what?" Selenity asked, very concerned.   
  
"About you and everyone else. You-" She said stopping in mid sentence.   
  
"Me? What about me?"   
  
"You- you, I can't remember," she said finally, after a while.   
  
"It's alright, rest now," Selenity said putting her back to bed. She ushered the others out of the room. Before anyone could open their mouth Selenity spoke.   
  
"We'll discuss this in the morning. Goodnight everyone," she said walking away. The others returned to their bedrooms.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next morning found them in the conference room.   
  
"I don't like this Selenity," Haru said to her.   
  
"What child would wake up from a dream screaming, then know exactly what she dreamt about but the very minute she begins to tell us, forget about it?" Hisa asked.   
  
"It's a bad omen Selenity," Kaiya said to her. "The seas have never led me wrong and they now have an ominous feel to them. Something big is going to happen, but not now. If only I had the Mirror."   
  
"It was just the dream of a child and nothing more," Selenity said firmly.   
  
"Tell me something, has she, to your knowledge ever dreamt before?" Mai asked.   
  
"No never," Selenity said thoughtfully.   
  
"Have you been developing her psychically?"   
  
"She's too young and has only just started her training. Like I said, it was only a child's nightmare and nothing more. Now I don't want to hear anymore on the topic, so if you would excuse me," Selenity said getting up and leaving.   
  
"I had forgotten how stubborn Selenity is," Haru said.   
  
"She won't take this seriously and we can't convince her otherwise," Kaiya said.   
  
"Maybe she's right. Maybe it was just a child's dream, not to be taken seriously," Mai said.   
  
"Well in any case, it no use dwelling on it. Let's go," Hisa said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
While the meeting was going on, Haruka and Michiru used that time to interrogate Serenity.   
  
"Why were you screaming last night, Serenity?" Michiru asked.   
  
"It almost gave me a heart attack," Haruka said.   
  
"I had a nightmare. It was very scary, that I know."   
  
"What was it about?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I don't remember. All I can remember is being so scared and my heart beating very fast. And that it had something to do with my mother," she reflected.   
  
"My parents were talking about it all last night. They think that it might be serious," Michiru said.   
  
"Really?" Serenity asked. Michiru nodded.   
  
"But I can't remember anything. Anyway Mother said not to worry about it, that it was just a dream. So I am not going to think about it anymore," Serenity said firmly. The others agreed with her.   
  
"So what are we doing today, Princess?" Michiru asked.   
  
"I want to go to the lake, but we need a grown-up to go," Serenity said.   
  
"Why can't we go by ourselves?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Because the lake is very deep and mother is always afraid that I will fall in and drown. I can't swim you know."   
  
"But we can. We shouldn't bother the grown-ups now anyway. And it will be fun," Michiru said.   
  
"I don't know, mother wouldn't like it if I go by myself," Serenity said skeptically.   
  
"Oh come on! We'll take care of you. And we won't go swimming in it," Haruka said.   
  
"Of course not! It's too cold in there. The water temperature is 3o above absolute zero," Serenity said.   
  
"We definitely can't swim in that," Michiru said.   
  
Serenity thought about it for a while.   
  
Haruka saw her indecisions and added, "What could go wrong?"   
  
"Ok then," She said finally. "But we have to go back for our coats and we must wear hats." She said finally. The other two agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Shhh," Serenity said as they slipped under a few shrubs. They had to sneak into this part of the gardens as the gates which led to them were locked. They always had a guard in front of them. This wasn't always so, but Serenity didn't know why they started posting one there. Nor did she ask, because if her mother ever found out that she was in this part of the gardens, she would be severely scolded.   
  
The children ran quickly down the hill that led to the lake. From the top, you couldn't see the shoreline, so they ran down for a little while and then used the stairs as it was to steep to continue along their previous path.   
  
When they reached the bottom, Michiru instantly fell in love with the place. The fine grey sand glistened with fine crystal grains which made the beach seem to glow and sparkle in the sunlight. The water was still and had a silvery tone to it, which made the whole atmosphere urethral.   
  
"This place is simply beautiful, Serenity," Michiru said.   
  
"I know. I love coming here with my mother. We try to come once a month together, but lately mother doesn't have time anymore," Serenity said with a sad look in her eye.   
  
Haruka felt sorry for her. He was again reminded that she was lonely here. "Why don't you tell your mother how you feel?"   
  
"Because she's been busy lately and I don't want to disturb her. But enough of this. If you two really want to see the water, there's a small dock just over there," She said pointing to the west.   
  
"Let's go," Michiru said eagerly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Aren't you coming with us Serenity?" Haruka asked from his place on the pier.   
  
"No," she said wearily. She remembered that her mother had told her something about this pier and she was trying to figure out what it was, so until then, she was staying on shore.   
  
"Aw, don't be scared. It's beautiful here," Michiru said dipping the tip of her shoe in the water.   
  
"You should come off now. I have a bad feeling about all this," Serenity said after a while. She looked slightly distressed.   
  
"Come on Michiru, we have to go back to the palace anyway, it's almost lunch," Haruka said looking at his watch.   
  
"Alright," she responded. As they were both getting ready to walk back they felt the pier shift. They stopped abruptly.   
  
Serenity then remembered what her mother had said. 'Don't walk on the pier, it's unstable,' she thought.   
  
"Get off now!" she yelled.   
  
But as they made their move the pier suddenly collapsed under them. Haruka and Michiru were instantly shocked by the sudden near freezing water. What was worse was that they were sinking fast. Their clothes were dragging them down beneath the surface.   
  
While they struggled to remain afloat, Serenity stood their frozen. If she ran to get help, they could very well die before she even reached the stairs. But she couldn't even swim and if she could, they were still twice her size. She would never be able to pull either of them to shore.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Haruka saw Serenity on shore frozen in fear. He wanted to yell at her to get help, but all of his energy was going into staying above the surface. Michiru was not so lucky. She was very tired and the water was draining their energy fast, her movements were beginning to slow. They both were. Haruka looked back towards the shore, wishing that she would do something.   
  
~~~~~   
  
As she saw them start to slip beneath the surface, her mind shut down and her subconscious took over. She extended her arms before herself and with all the magical energy she could gather, sent out a strong beam of it to where the two went down. They slowly started to rise out of the water. The amount her small body was putting out caused her crescent moon to glow brightly and her eyes to glow a silvery-white.   
  
~~~~~   
  
In the palace, her mother was in her office, finishing up some paperwork when she felt her daughter's life-force and magical energy dramatically increase. "What's going on?" she said to herself. It felt like Serenity was in trouble. Queen Selenity quickly rushed towards the point of origin of the magical energy without even thinking about it- the lake.   
  
~~~~~   
  
As soon as they were safely to shore, Serenity dropped to the ground, out cold from the amount of magical energy she used.   
  
Michiru and Haruka were also unconscious. After about 5 minutes, Serenity with much effort opened her eyes. Although she was exhausted to the bone, she had to make sure that her friends were fine.   
  
She slowly crawled on her hands and knees to where they lay. When she touched them, they felt like ice-cubes. Before she fell asleep, she did the only thing she could. She took off her coat and put it over the sleeping figures and then fell unconscious herself.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Queen Selenity wasn't the only one who felt that sharp magical energy increase. And they decided to check up on it.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Mai and Kaiya were on a terrace when they spotted light in the distance. It looked like it had originated from the lake, but they weren't sure. As they were going to Selenity's office to tell her about it, they saw her run out of there. They decided to follow her.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Felix, the guard in charge of the gates to the lake saw Queen Selenity and behind her, Queen Mai and Kaiya.   
  
"Good day your majesties," he said with a bow when they were near enough.   
  
"Open the gates quickly Felix," Queen Selenity demanded. He quickly complied although he was a bit miffed that she hadn't returned his greeting. She quickly descended down the stairs.   
  
"Sorry Felix, but she's a bit on edge," Kaiya said as she and Mai passed.   
  
When Queen Selenity reached the bottom, she looked around for any sign on her daughter. Mai and Kaiya reached her.   
  
"What's wrong Selenity?" Mai asked.   
  
"I felt Serenity's life-force diminish," She answered. "I don't know where she is."   
  
"Maybe we should follow those footprints?" Kaiya asked pointing down.   
  
They all looked down and saw that there were three sets of prints. This meant that Haruka and Michiru were there with her as well.   
  
The first thing that they noticed as they climbed the next hill was that the pier was broken. "Oh no," Mai whispered, fearing the worse.   
  
Selenity then spotted something on the sand. It was large and brown and strangely enough, had a tail… … … …   
  
She ran towards the object with Mai and Kaiya right behind her. As they drew closer, they realized that it was a lioness and right next to her, was a tiger. Selenity knew instantly who it was. But before she could even speak to them, she saw why they were their and curled up in the sand. The two of them were around the children, obviously protecting them from something.   
  
"What happened?" Kaiya said kneeling down. She touched Michiru and felt that she was cold and wet. Mai went to Haruka and also realized that he too was cold and wet. Selenity bent down where Serenity was. She was dry and warm but also unconscious.   
  
"Haruka and Michiru fell into the lake and Serenity pulled them out," the lioness responded.   
  
"How is that possible? Serenity's dry," Selenity remarked picking her little girl up.   
  
"Tell me something Selenity. Why did you come here?" the tiger asked.   
  
"Because I felt Serenity's energy in…crease," Selenity answered. The lioness nodded.   
  
"But how could she? She's only had a few months' training, and what they've been teaching her hasn't even reached that level," Selenity said.   
  
"Necessity is the mother of invention," the tiger remarked.   
  
The lioness looked at her. "What is that supposed to mean, Naferti?"   
  
"Oh just ignore me Nala," Naferti said with a laugh.   
  
"I do that everyday," Nala grumbled.   
  
"Enough you two. Now I know why I didn't miss you two," Selenity said getting up. They took the children back to the palace.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Serenity opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in the medical section of the Palace. Haruka and Michiru were also there.   
  
"Ah, the princess is finally awake," Michiru said smiling.   
  
"Have a nice sleep?" Haruka teased.   
  
"What happened?" Serenity asked.   
  
"We actually have no idea," Michiru said frankly.   
  
"What?" Serenity asked.   
  
"It's true. We just woke up a few minute ago, so we don't know how we all got here. But my guess is that our parents brought us here," Haruka said.   
  
"And that we are going to be confined to the palace from now on," Michiru said with a sigh.   
  
"How right you two are," Mai said coming into the room.   
  
"Oh, hello mother," Haruka said sweetly.   
  
"Don't even try it Haruka. I'm upset at you, at all of you," She said.   
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Mai," Serenity said. "It was my fault for bringing them down there and for not remembering sooner that the pier was dangerous."   
  
"It's not all your fault Serenity. We shouldn't have convinced you to take us down there in the first place," Haruka said.   
  
"After all you were the one who wanted to bring a grown-up with us, but we convinced you otherwise," Michiru added.   
  
"You're all to blame. Serenity you should have known better," Queen Selenity said coming into the room.   
  
"Sorry mother," she said with her head down.   
  
"From now on, whenever you leave the palace, you will bring these two with you," She said holding up a large basket. Two heads popped up over the top of it.   
  
Serenity squealed. "Kittens!" She said excitedly.   
  
"They're rather large to be kittens," Haruka remarked.   
  
"They are special kittens. One is a lion cub and the other, a tiger cub," Mai answered. "They've been weaned already."   
  
Selenity placed the basket on the floor and took them out one at a time and placed them on the bed with her. Serenity hugged them and they in turn licked her face and gently bit at her hands.   
  
"Now, you three are prohibited from going to the lake unless you have an adult with you. Also you need to be back at the palace at eleven in the morning and again at five in the afternoon. Is that clear?" Mai said.   
  
"Yes mother,"   
  
"Yes Aunt Mai,"   
  
"Good. Now we'll leave you three to get some rest," Selenity said picking up the basket. She started to reach for the cubs but Serenity protested.   
  
"Can't they stay with me?" She pleaded.   
  
"Alright, but I'll send their parents for them in an hour," Selenity said kissing her daughter's forehead. She and Mai left closing the door behind them.   
  
Haruka and Michiru both got off their beds and went to Serenity's.   
  
"Oh they're soo cute!" Michiru said excitedly. "Can I hold them?"   
  
"Sure," Serenity said giving the tiger cub to her.   
  
"What are their names?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Hm, I don't know," she responded.   
  
"This one's name is Shika," Michiru said looking at the collar.   
  
"What does that one say?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Ambika," Serenity said.   
  
They sat and played with the cubs for a while before Haruka suddenly had a thought.   
  
"Serenity who brought us out of the water?" Haruka   
  
"I don't know Haruka," Serenity said putting the tired cubs into the basket. She yawned sleepily. "I'm tired. I'll lie down now," She said lying back against the pillow.   
  
"Ok princess, goodnight," Haruka said.   
  
"I'm tired as well. Goodnight princess, goodnight Haruka," Michiru said also lying down.   
  
"Goodnight Michiru," Haruka said lying down. Soon the two girls were fast asleep, but Haruka found sleep difficult. He knew that Serenity must have done something to help as the grown-ups would have taken too much time to get there. But what exactly she did escaped him. She said she couldn't swim and she definitely wasn't strong enough to pull both of them in that freezing water. He thought about it until his head hurt and sleep finally caught up to him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next day found Serenity as bouncy and cheerful as ever, and Haruka and Michiru with colds. The only sympathy they got from their parents was a 'serves you right for going down to the lake.' They felt horrible and agitated and Serenity's cheerful disposition wasn't helping their moods a bit.   
  
Serenity was kept away from them for fear that she would catch their colds, but she managed to sneak in on the third day. They were in their beds in the medical wing, feeling horrible with stuffed up noses and coughs which made their whole chest and throat hurt and horrible headaches which kept them from sleep. Haruka was just about to throw his pillow at the air filtering machine fro making too much noise when a small head poked its way around the door. It was followed by another and a larger head with blond hair.   
  
"Hi!" Serenity said in a cheery voice, entering the room.   
  
"Good morning Serenity," Michiru said with a cough.   
  
"Good morning," Haruka grumbled.   
  
"Aw, is someone feeling bad?" Serenity asked going to sit on Haruka's bed. He turned his head away from her. She looked at Michiru.   
  
"He's been grumpy ever since we woke up with these colds. Pay absolutely no attention to him," Michiru said smiling.   
  
"I'm not planning to," She answered also smiling.   
  
"Why are you here?" Haruka asked annoyed.   
  
"Well I was bored and I managed to escape from my lessons, so I decided to come here," She said.   
  
"Your mom will be upset princess," Ambika said jumping on the bed.   
  
"I'll go in a minute," She assured them.   
  
"I hope so. I don't want to hear my mom lecture us again," Shika said also jumping up on the bed. She scratched her ears in annoyance.   
  
"You run off too much, Serenity," Ambika added. "You need your lessons to help you prepare for the future."   
  
"Now you sound like my mother," Serenity grumbled. Michiru giggled.   
  
"Come on, lets go back now," Shika said jumping off the bed and pulling on her skirt.   
  
"Oh all right!" Serenity said jumping off the bed. "Good bye!" She said leaving the room.   
  
"Good bye Serenity," Michiru said before the door closed. She turned to Haruka. "What's wrong with you? You barely said two words to her."   
  
"Leave me alone," He responded covering his head with the blanket. Michiru finally gave up trying to talk to him after a minute of him ignoring her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Princess Serenity where have you been?" Demanded Lady Samantha.   
  
"Sorry Lady Samantha. I just made a wrong turn in the palace," She answered.   
  
"Well that young lady is simply unacceptable. I will personally come for you when it is time for classes to start and I will take you to your next class as well. Now sit down," she said sternly.   
  
"Yes Lady Samantha," Serenity said. As soon as Lady Samantha turned around Serenity stuck out her tongue at her.   
  
"Now take out your quill and paper," She said going to the front of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
During the last week of their visit, Haruka and Michiru's colds were almost better but they were still kept away from Serenity. She was allowed to visit them, but she did have to wear a surgical mask and cover up from head to toe. Haruka remarked that she looked like an under grown nurse.   
  
When the last day of their visit came, Serenity was very sad. Once again the castle would be quiet and she'd be all alone. Serenity was a bit resistant to going to see them off. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone and she knew she would if she went.   
  
"What's wrong princess," Ambika asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing," she said quickly.   
  
"But there is something wrong. You hardly touched your breakfast this morning," Shika said.   
  
Serenity sat on the floor besides them. "I'm upset because Haruka and Michiru are leaving today and I'll be all alone again."   
  
"You won't be totally alone. Ambika and I will be here," Shika said putting her head on Serenity's lap.   
  
"And there's your mother and our mothers and Lady Luna and Lord Artemis. You'll have people to talk to," Ambika encouraged.   
  
"But it won't be the same. I wish my mother never brought them here in the first place. Then I wouldn't feel this way," Serenity said, tears had begun to roll down her face.   
  
"You don't mean that do you?" Michiru asked from the door. Serenity looked up to see Haruka and Michiru standing at the door.   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She said quickly getting to her feet and wiping her eyes and walking to the door.   
  
"Don't cry because of us, Serenity," Haruka said. "We'll come and visit again as soon as possible."   
  
"Yes we will. And maybe you can come visit us," Michiru added.   
  
"You think so?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Of course," Haruka answered.   
  
"I've never been off of the moon before," she said to herself.   
  
"You'll love it on Neptune," Michiru said.   
  
"Come on we have to go now," Haruka said taking Serenity's hand. Ambika and Shika followed.   
  
~~~~   
  
When Serenity, Haruka and Michiru went to the launch area, everyone else was there. The first thing Mai noticed was that Haruka and Serenity were holding hands. She thought that they looked so adorable like that. Selenity and Kaiya noticed as well but remained quiet.   
  
As the adults said their goodbyes, Haruka turned to Serenity and gave her a very fast kiss on the cheek. She looked surprised but didn't say anything to cause him embarrassment. She hugged and was hugged by Mai and the others.   
  
~~~~   
  
Selenity saw how sad Serenity was as the ship lifted off.   
  
"Cheer up dear. You'll go visit Haruka next year and you two will write to each other in the meantime," Selenity said picking her up.   
  
"Really?" She asked.   
  
"Of course," Selenity assured her walking back towards the palace.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Lifetime with you – The Story of Unlikely Lovers   
  
Chapter 3   
  
Serenity: Age 7   
  
Over the next year, Serenity took her lessons seriously. She had promised her mother that she would in exchange for a longer stay when they went to Uranus. She made very good progress and showed signs of being ready to participate in her first New Year Celebrations, which she would normally take part in when she was 10.   
  
Apart from the normal things, like ancient and modern languages, Astronomy, Mathematics, History, Physics, Chemistry, Magical Arts, Political Affaires and Philosophy, she was also learning Ancient Customs, Ancient and Modern Dance and Etiquette. All this kept her very busy all week long, as the only breaks she had from any of this was holidays where she could do anything she wished for the entire day.   
  
Ambika and Shika were also getting training in how to protect their mistress. Ambika was gifted with the abilities of Ice and Shika had fire and their mothers began teaching them how to control and use their abilities.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Haruka: Age 8   
  
Haruka's training had stepped up a bit during the last year. He took ancient and modern languages, Mathematics, History, Physics, Chemistry, Magical Arts, Political Affaires and Philosophy, which were the same as Serenity, but he also started to learn how to track animals and adversaries, how to control and govern an army and many useful battle strategies and tactics. His sword fighting techniques were also advanced and so were his skills with magical attacks.   
  
He also was looking forward to Serenity's visit. He also liked her letters to him. They were oddly refreshing, in a strange sort of way to him. Even at 8 he was still on his, 'I don't like girls' phase. She wrote a sort of journal for the month and then sent it to him and he did likewise. She wrote to Michiru as well though not as often.   
  
As the time came for Serenity to go visit Haruka, she became ill with a terrible fever which was plaguing the kingdom at that time. For the next four weeks, it ravaged her body. She also developed pneumonia and all of this took a toll on her. She was very weak for two months afterward, which made her, miss her visit. Her mother had decided that she was simply too weak to make the two-week journey and Haruka couldn't come because the whole moon was quarantined to keep it from spreading to other planets.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The next year:   
  
Both Serenity and Haruka continued to do well in their studies. King Haru had given Haruka a heavier sword to use in order to improve his strength and increased his skill level. Haruka was becoming a man. He was growing taller and thinner and becoming more responsible. He was also getting better in his tracking and hunting skills. It was almost time for him to go on his first hunting expedition with his father, but that would wait until after Serenity's visit, that is, if everything went off without a hitch.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serenity was practicing her dancing when her mother came to see her.   
  
"You're getting better everyday," Selenity said to her.   
  
"Thank you mother," she said stopping. "You have something to tell me?" She asked politely.   
  
"Yes I do. Since you have done so well and caught up completely in your lessons, I have decided to take you to visit the Uraniun Kingdom earlier."   
  
"Really? When?" She asked excitedly.   
  
"In three days, so you should start getting ready from tomorrow."   
  
"Yes!" she said hugging her mother tightly. "Thank you."   
  
"You deserve it," Selenity said.   
  
"Is Michiru going to be there as well?"   
  
"No Serenity. She's going to be on the earth actually," Selenity said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because we want to build up an relationship with the earthlings and Queen Kaiya and her husband offered to act as the Silver Millennium's Ambassadors. They are going to be discussing very important matters with Queen Gaia and King Etsu of Earth."   
  
"Oh. Why didn't we go to earth? I mean it's so near to us, why not go ourselves?"   
  
"Because, young one, I am a bit too busy to go myself and besides, you wouldn't want to miss out any time with Haruka now would you. After all, you are very excited to be seeing his home or maybe you want to see Haruka himself," Selenity said teasing her.   
  
Serenity blushed. "Well not really. I mean, I- I don't know!" She said throwing her hands up. Selenity laughed.   
  
"All right, I'll leave you to continue your practicing," Selenity said turning to go.   
  
Just before she left, Serenity stopped her. "Mother, will Ambika and Shika come with us?"   
  
"No. They must stay here," Selenity responded walking out.   
  
"Aw, they'll be so disappointed," Serenity said to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"We're not going?!" Ambika and Shika shrieked in unison.   
  
"Nope," Serenity said happily, bouncing.   
  
"Who's going get you in trouble?" Shika asked.   
  
"Who's going to get you out of trouble?" Ambika asked.   
  
"I'll have to learn to help myself," Serenity said as she continued to bounce on her bed, waiting for her mother to come and bid her goodnight.   
  
"Serenity, stop that you'll break it," Ambika said offhandedly.   
  
"Now I know I won't miss you," Serenity grumbled, landing on the bed.   
  
"Will you miss me?" Shika asked her.   
  
"I'll miss both of you, but I am glad to be rid of you two for a while. It will be refreshing not having two cats following me around, not to mention, not having a certain cat tattletale," she said looking at Ambika.   
  
"Well excuse me for being responsible and doing my job," Ambika said irritably.   
  
"I'm sorry Ambika. It's just that I have to be on my absolute best behavior at all times and I just want to do something fun. You always give Mother a full report on every little thing I do wrong during the day. She often scolds me for it," Serenity said pouting.   
  
"But that's my job Serenity. Our job," She said looking at Shika. "We're here only because your mother wants someone to look out for you, and since everyone is busy, we are the best candidates. That's what guardians do and I can't help it if I'm your guardian," Ambika said in a hurt voice. She turned and left the room.   
  
Shika looked at her retreating figure. Ambika obviously took her job seriously. Serenity realized she had hurt Ambika with what she said but when she went to the hallway to call for her, she was gone.   
  
"Don't worry Serenity, Ambika will feel better in the morning, I'm sure," Shika assured her.   
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. I just wanted to prove a point, but instead she showed me something about myself," Serenity lamented.   
  
"What?" Shika asked.   
  
"That I have to be careful with what I say and that I have to mean everything I say, for while hurtful words don't inflict physical wounds, the emotional ones that it does cause are just as painful," Serenity said.   
  
"Who told you that?"   
  
"Lady Catherine, my Philosophy teacher," Serenity answered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serenity apologized to Ambika the very next day. Serenity hardly got any sleep that night as she felt so guilty for saying such hurtful things to Ambika. Ambika was very nice about it and forgave her and also asked for forgiveness from Serenity. She had also done some thinking and realized that Queen Selenity didn't have to know everything that happened during the day and that Serenity was just an adventurous little girl who loved to play and do things that are a little bit scandalous for a princess. Like hide in the clothes just before she had to go to Lady Samantha. Serenity absolutely loathed her because Lady Samantha was very mean to her. Lady Samantha never hit her, but once she came uncomfortably close to doing so because Serenity was 15 minutes late in coming to class. But Serenity never told her mother about this however. In the few weeks before the trip, Serenity became more restless and anxious. She really wanted to see Uranus and she especially wanted to see Haruka again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Haruka was restless as well. With Michiru leaving, he knew he would be lonely. He was upset as well, but not at her. He didn't like where she was going one bit. He disliked the earthlings, something his parents taught him from early on in his life.   
  
To him they weren't worthy enough to be a part of the Silver Millennium. From all that he had learnt in class, they weren't very advanced in technology and their magical skills were lacking as well. He couldn't possibly see what good or use they would be.   
  
But it wasn't up for discussion anymore. Queen Selenity seemed determined to incorporate them into the Silver Millennium with or without the support of the outer royals.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Good Haruka. You're getting better," King Haru said after his sword was knocked to the floor.   
  
"Thank you," Haruka responded panting slightly.   
  
They were practicing swordsmanship and Haru was teaching him a new technique which he seemed to have mastered quickly. Haru looked closely at his son. He seemed a bit bitter and resigned.   
  
"What's wrong my son?" Haru asked.   
  
"Nothing father," Haruka responded automatically.   
  
"Something is wrong. Why won't you tell me what it is?"   
  
"It's not important," Haruka said dismissively. They heard the sound of a clock chiming in the distance. "I have to go to my next lesson father."   
  
"Go then. We will continue tomorrow," Haru said. Haruka put his sword away and left. King Haru watched his son leave and decided to go and see his wife on the matter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"… … The planet of Uranus had scarcely known such a time of prosper and development as when Queen Lorelei came into power three thousand years ago. She brought many advances in medicine, technology, agriculture and many other fields… … …" Lord Henry's voice droned on.   
  
Haruka tried to suppress a yawn. Five minutes into the lecture and he was already ready to take a nap. He tried to look at his book in interest and follow what was being said but the words seemed to blur together as he finally gave up and yawned.   
  
"Am I boring you Master Haruka?" Lord Henry asked sternly.   
  
'Yes,' Haruka thought all the while saying no.   
  
"Then sit up and pay attention!" he snapped. Haruka rolled his eyes but did as he was told.   
  
"Very good. Now, Queen Lorelei had many … … …" His voice droned on again. Haruka prayed that he survived this.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
King Haru found his wife in their bedroom.   
  
"Mai, what's wrong with Haruka?" he asked sitting on the bed.   
  
Mai sighed. She knew why alright.   
  
"He's upset that Michiru is going to the Earth," Mai answered.   
  
"That's all?"   
  
"Well even though he has never met an earthling, he still holds them with extreme distaste. He thinks that something is going to happen to Michiru and that he won't be there to help her. She's his best friend."   
  
"Well he should get better when Serenity arrives tomorrow. She'll be able to pick his spirits up."   
  
"I hope so," Mai said with a sigh.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Serenity was very excited when they left for Uranus. She had a very hard time sleeping during the journey. Uranus was a three-day trip via the royal space ship and Serenity couldn't wait for it to be over.   
  
Three days later, an excited Princess Serenity hopped up and down anxious for the ship to land. She didn't know how she survived the trip, but she did. Her mother noticed her antics.   
  
"My Serenity, aren't you excited. Don't worry dear, we'll be on the ground in no time," Selenity said laughing slightly.   
  
Serenity pouted. "Not fast enough," she grumbled.   
  
"Patience."   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
Haruka waited impatiently for the ship to finally land. He was actually excited to see Serenity again. She always knew how to make him feel better whenever they talked or wrote to each other. And now that he had a lot less time to spend with Michiru, Serenity would be a welcome distraction from his lessons.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
(Author's note: My description of the planet Uranus is taken from actual pictures and descriptions of the planet. I have modified the description to suit my story however.) As soon as the doors opened, Serenity was pulling her mother towards the exit. When they finally got outside, Serenity's breath caught in her throat.   
  
The planet was absolutely beautiful. The sky was like a rich sea of blue, with bluish-white clouds floating in it. The rings of Uranus were visible, and beyond them, one of its two moons was clearly seen, even though it was daylight. The ground was a sandy color and green and blue grass grew. In the distance, a huge white marble structure shined a faint blue.   
  
"It's been a long time since you were here, hasn't it, Selenity?" Mai asked, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes it has. I almost forgot what life off of the moon looked like," Selenity said, looking around.   
  
While this was going on, Haruka and Serenity greeted each other.   
  
"So princess, how do you like my home?" Haruka asked.   
  
"It's so beautiful! I am jealous of you for living here," Serenity said looking around. Haruka laughed.   
  
"I see that you've hardly grown at all. You're still a shrimp," Haruka teased.   
  
"I know! Everyone is much taller than me, even you!" Serenity pouted.   
  
"Chin up princess. You'll grow soon. Maybe with the help of magic, but you'll grow."   
  
Serenity stuck out her tongue at him.   
  
"Fighting with the little princess already Haruka?" King Haru asked his son.   
  
"No, I'm just teasing her," he answered.   
  
Haru picked her up. "Well now Serenity, don't let Haruka bother you."   
  
"I won't, trust me," She answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and put her down.   
  
"My Selenity, you don't feed her do you. She hasn't grown at all," Haru commented.   
  
"She's still young Haru. Give her some time to grow," Selenity responded.   
  
"Come on; let's go back to the castle. It's drafty out here and it's almost lunch time," Mai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Lifetime with you – The Story of Unlikely Lovers   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Haruka and Serenity were allowed to spend the next day together as they pleased, without supervision. King Haru felt that is was important that Haruka be allowed to be more independent and responsible. Haruka was glad because it gave him a chance to talk with Serenity without the fear of being overheard.   
  
"So where are we going Haruka?" Serenity asked. They had been walking around the castle for a while now and she was getting a bit winded and tired.   
  
"To the towers," He answered shortly.   
  
"What?! All the way up there?! That's too far to walk!" She complained.   
  
"If you're going to be with me all the time, then you has to keep up with me," Haruka said.   
  
"Isn't there a shorter way at least?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Nope," Haruka answered as they continued on their way.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"There, that wasn't so bad," Haruka said, winded from the long climb. Serenity simply collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Easy for you to say. You're used to this," She moaned out when she was finally able to speak.   
  
"Don't be such a baby. Now come, I have to show you something," He said offering a hand to her. She took it and he led her to the windows in the room.   
  
Serenity was astounded at the spectacular view. From this high up, it was possible to see the entire countryside.   
  
"Wow, it's so pretty up here," she gasped.   
  
"I thought you would like it," He answered.   
  
"Do you come here often?" Serenity asked.   
  
"Only when I need to think. No one comes up here at all. It's pretty much abandoned," Haruka said going to a window and looking out.   
  
Serenity went to him. "Is something the matter Haruka?"   
  
"It's Michiru. She went to the earth," He said.   
  
Serenity was confused. "I know, my mother said so. What's so wrong with that?"   
  
"We here on Uranus and on other parts of the outer solar system don't like anyone associated with the earth. It's a bit complicated to explain, but that's the way it is," Haruka said.   
  
"I understand complicated things. My mother tells me all the time that some things are simply too complicated to explain unless you're there yourself," Serenity said. "But there's something else that's bothering you, isn't there."   
  
"Where did you get an idea like that?" Haruka asked a bit nervous.   
  
"I can feel it," Serenity said. She sat down on the floor and patted a spot next to her. "Come and sit here and tell me."   
  
Haruka sat down next to her after a while. "I spoke to Michiru yesterday. She was going on and on about this wonderful earth prince."   
  
"And you didn't like that."   
  
"Well, no. Michiru is supposed to be more level headed than that. She's been there only three days and already she's best friends with him," Haruka said crossly.   
  
"So you're jealous about Michiru finding a new best friend and forgetting about you, am I right?"   
  
"I guess."   
  
"Don't worry, Michiru has a level head on her shoulders. If she likes him so much then he must be a good person. You're afraid of the unknown and fear of the unknown leads to terrible things," Serenity said.   
  
"You sound like my teacher," Haruka grumbled.   
  
"My mother told me this," Serenity said with a giggle.   
  
"Well you seem like you want to meet the earth prince," Haruka said.   
  
"Actually I really am nervous. I mean, as soon as I go home, I am going to have to meet him," Serenity said.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. I told you that in our last conversation remember?"   
  
"I probably wasn't paying attention," Haruka said off-handedly. Serenity hit him. "Hey! What was that for?"   
  
"Humph, you don't listen to me? I'm not talking to you anymore," She said turning away.   
  
Haruka rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean it that way. I may have blocked out everything having to do with the earth. I didn't mean to offend you," he said taking her hand.   
  
Serenity looked at him. "All right, apology accepted."   
  
"Now what were you saying about the earth prince?" Haruka asked.   
  
"Well the entire royal community of the Silver Millennium is coming to the moon as soon as we return. Your mother clearly said she wasn't coming and now my mother is going to try to convince her otherwise," Serenity explained.   
  
"Has anyone else refused?" Haruka asked.   
  
"The royal family of Saturn and the ruler Pluto also declined to attend. Mother convinced the queen of Jupiter after 6 hours on the phone with her."   
  
"I'm surprised," Haruka said.   
  
"So was I. I heard that she was very anti-terrain."   
  
"She is. Queen Selenity must be excellent at the art of persuasion," Haruka said.   
  
"I guess," Serenity said. They were silent for a long while. "What are we going to do now Haruka? You promised me that you would show me around your home."   
  
"But you've seen everything," he teased pointing to a window.   
  
"That's not what I mean!"   
  
"Oh alright. I guess I could take you to the stables." He said reluctantly.   
  
"Let's go then! I want to see Uraniun horses," She said getting up. As soon as he got to his feet, she pulled him towards the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I thought I told you no once before Selenity," Mai said sipping her tea.   
  
"You should know by now that I never take no for an answer. I'm surprised at you Mai," Selenity answered.   
  
"If earthlings are going to be there then we're not going," King Haru said firmly.   
  
"I'm not asking you to be their friends, I am just asking you to tolerate them," Selenity said. "Right now they're going through the motions of being accepted into the Silver Millennium. If we're attacked by any outside invaders, then a united solar system is a plus. If the enemy gets a strong hold on the earth, which is I might add close to the heart of our kingdom, the results could be catastrophic. We need this unity badly if the Silver Millennium is to be safe enough for our children to someday rule when we're gone. You wouldn't want to know that because of us refusing the earth that our life as we know it is totally gone and forgotten would you?" Mai and Haru were silent.   
  
"I guess you're right, Selenity. But only about the last part. I still have a bad feeling about those terrains. Nothing but trouble will come from them, mark my words Selenity," Mai said finally.   
  
"Thank you Mai."   
  
"What about Saturn?" Haru asked.   
  
"I'll talk to Sumi and Korenma in a few days when I go there," Selenity said.   
  
"What about Serenity? You're not taking her to that dark planet are you?" Mai asked.   
  
"She will stay here,if that is approved by you."   
  
"Sure. Haruka needs some kind of distraction now. He's been a bit moody," Haru said.   
  
"It's probably just a phase. I'm positive it will pass," Selenity said.   
  
"I hope so," Mai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
In the stables   
  
"Good day Lord Haruka," Michael the stable manager said. He was an old man, about 50 with graying hair and a beard. His clothes were dirty, as is expected when you work with animals.   
  
"Michael," Haruka said nodding.   
  
"And who's this pretty little lady with you?" he asked.   
  
"This is Princess Serenity."   
  
"It's an honor to meet you, your highness," he said bowing.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," She said giving a slight curtsey.   
  
"We came to see the horses," Haruka stated.   
  
"Will you be riding today, my lord?" he asked.   
  
"No, we're just going to see them. Besides, I don't think that Princess Serenity can ride." Haruka said looking at her. She nodded.   
  
"Well then right this way," he said motioning towards the back of the stables.   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Wow," Serenity breathed. She looked around at all the different horses. There were brown horses, black horses, grey horses, white horses and just about every type of horse. There were even ponies there too. "There're all beautiful."   
  
"They are, aren't they," Haruka said thoughtfully.   
  
"Which one is yours?" Serenity asked.   
  
"That white pony is mine," he said pointing to one. "I'll get a stallion when I'm 14. Father says I'm too young right now for a full horse."   
  
"He's right. A horse is harder to control than a pony," Michael said.   
  
"They're bigger too," Serenity observed.   
  
"Why are all the horses here Michael?" Haruka asked.   
  
"We're getting ready to wash their stalls. And it's a good time to give them full baths and let them exercise. Now why don't you take her majesty out of here? We don't want her pretty dress getting dirty from our cleaning," Michael suggested. Haruka nodded.   
  
"It was nice meeting you Michael," Princess Serenity said.   
  
"Likewise your highness," he said bowing.   
  
Haruka took her hand and they left the stables.   
  
"Where are we going now?" Serenity asked as they walked towards the castle.   
  
"Well since you like flowers I thought you would like to see our gardens," Haruka said.   
  
"I would love that," She said   
  
~~~~~~~~~   
  
"This is simply beautiful," Serenity said looking around. "You have many plants and trees here that are new to me. What's that one called," she asked pointing to a small red, rose shaped flower.   
  
"That is a tiny rose. Young men give it to women that they are in love with as a symbol of their new found love, which starts out small and is slow to grow. It also symbolizes a woman's heart, which is delicate and easily broken and destroyed, that's what mother said," Haruka said thoughtfully.   
  
"Oh," She said looking at it. They were small indeed. And looked as if they would easily die if mistreated.   
  
"And that white one next to it is an ivory rose. Men are supposed to give it to their wives on their wedding day. It marks the beginning of a new life, and the purity of love that is shared between a man and a woman."   
  
"And the blue one?"   
  
"That's for anniversaries. Sapphire roses last the longest. It is supposed to be given on the 100th anniversary to represent how love is eternal and lasts forever. I don't get that one though, since they normally die with a year. Anyway the black one is for funerals. Spouses bury them with their dead loved one. Some women have been known to kill themselves on their husband's grave holding these."   
  
Serenity made a face at that thought.   
  
Haruka saw that. "So you wouldn't kill yourself if your husband died?"   
  
"Not a chance," She said. "What about the pink one?"   
  
"That is a baby rose. As the name suggests, you give it to new born babies. Normally fathers give it to their children when they are born. The number of days it stays alive is crucial. It is very sensitive to a child's spirit, so if it dies before 7 days are over, most likely the child won't live to see its first birthday."   
  
"How horrible!" Serenity exclaimed.   
  
"People have stopped giving these roses altogether. They don't believe in any of the legends associated with them. There was an epidemic centuries ago, a great drought came and almost devastated the entire planet. Many people plants and animals died. Almost all of the rose bushes on the planet disappeared when the rains finally came back, with the help of the queen of the moon kingdom at that time, only a few survived. Since it would have been a shame to see all of them go the king of that time set aside a secret area where they could grow and recover. But no one has ever found that place so this is one of the last places where they can be found."   
  
"That's a shame," Serenity said.   
  
"Yep," Haruka said reclining on the grass behind him.   
  
Serenity turned to look at the flowers, trying to imagine what it must have been like before the drought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
That night, when Selenity went to put her daughter to bed, she found her looking out of the window.   
  
"What's the matter little one?" Selenity asked sitting next to her.   
  
"Prince Haruka was telling me today about the story of the roses. I think it's sad that they're all gone," she sighed.   
  
"Yes it is. But that happened a long time ago and the roses are very difficult to grow. It's almost impossible for them to grow where they used to as the planet has changed since then," Selenity assured her.   
  
"I guess so," she said turning away from the window.   
  
"Don't worry about something that you cannot change. Come now, time for bed," she said, picking Serenity up. She placed her on the bed and covered her up.   
  
"Good night mother," Serenity said.   
  
"Good night Serenity," Queen Selenity responded, turning off the light and leaving.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
